fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Fighters
Fanon Fighters is an upcoming fighting game. It will be released sometime in 2017. Playable Characters Chaos Tiffany Ross Perry Tammy Victor John Collecter Web Erin Bagel Invader Rob Matt Lucy Selena BatDoug Rebecca Wario Saint Nozus Chrome Hope LT Fan Miranda King Aquarius Y-Guy Mango Gorge Sophie Krazy Pamela Pammaro Jordan Catnip Cotton Fred Diane Nick Net Æ The Entity Miss Risus* Rock* Bobo* Hearty* Cool Dude* Gum* Oblivion* Homestar* Pac-Man 64* Parrappa* Will update later LOL *DLC Modes Battle Compete in a high speed battle with up to four players. Pick your arena wisely. Fill up your meters to get you super attacks. Story Plot King Aquarius swims up to shore after receiving powers to be on land. He witnesses Chaos walking with Tiffany on the beach and joins them as he's heard of them, Chaos reveals he is having a picnic with Tiffany, when Tiffany is suddenly captured by masked men. Chaos and King Aquarius attempt to fight back, but the men disappear from sight with Tiffany still with them. Chaos takes Aquarius with him and decides to go get Syndicate. Chaos makes his way to the Syndicate HQ and is confronted by Net on his way in. Meanwhile in North Carolina, Gorge is playing video games and drinking Mountain Dew in his basement. More of the masked men invade his house and he has to fight them. Gorge goes outside and finds Sophie who he talks to until a helicopter appears overhead. Operating it, is Victor. Victor takes the two in. Meanwhile, in Elysium, Ross is going on a shopping spree with Perry and Tammy until the mall they are at is swarmed by armed gunmen. The trio defeat the gunmen and they spot a bomb. Ross decides to exit from the east so he can go get Wario. Tammy and Perry decide to go find John. They exit from the west. Meanwhile back at the Syndicate headquarters, Chaos and Aquarius arrive to find only Erin, Bagel, Collector, Nozus, and Web there. The group agrees to stick together and Web informs Chaos and Aquarius that the masked man along have taken John, Saint, and Wario hostage. Chaos adds that Tiffany has been taken too. Meanwhile, Victor is about to land the helicopter in Elysium. He does so and finds Tammy and Perry, He, Tammy and Perry, and Gorge and Sophie decide to form a group to investigate what is going on. Ross is trying to find Syndicate, when suddenly, he spots Chrome and Hope. They are fighting off a possessed Krazy. After Krazy is defeated, he appears to take a non Possessed state and forms a group with Ross, Chrome, and Hope. At the same time, Y-Guy and Mango are at recess at school. They notice a strange figure behind a tree and tell Ms. Roop, but she tells them to go away. The figure pulls out a tranquilizer gun and aims for Mango. Y-Guy jumps in the way and is hit. The figure takes Y-Guy and runs away with him. Mango chases after him and when he gets away, he starts crying on a street corner. He is tapped on the shoulder. He is startled and looks up realizing it's a girl. The girl is Miranda. Miranda informs Mango that she's heard what happened and joins up with him, hoping to find some other heroes. Meanwhile, back at the Syndicate HQ, Invader Rob arrives and declares that Selena and Lucy have been kidnapped. Bagel freaks out and Rob joins their group. The group goes to Matt's house. He is unaware of what is going on. Matt joins the group but they split up. Chaos, Aquarius, Matt, Rob, and Nozus go to find Ross. Bagel, Erin, Web, and Collector go to find Batdoug. Meanwhile, Ross, Chrome, Hope, and Krazy go to the Shai Kai headquarters and find Rebecca. She promises to join their group. They go search for BatDoug. Net and LT Fan arrive in The Entity's lair, along with some masked men. John, Tiffany, Wario, Saint, Y-Guy, Selena, and Lucy are thrown in cages. Tiffany and Wario use their powers to get rid of the cages. The prisoners from a group and decide to escape the prison and find the others. They escape after a battle and make it out and are met by Victor's group. The groups merge together and form one group. Batdoug mistakes Miranda and Mango for villains and battles them. Miranda and Mango defeat him and he realizes that they are good. They are found by Bagel, Erin, Web, and Collector and they join together. Chaos and his group meet up with Ross' group and they fight some enemies together. They are successful and decide to go meet up with the original Syndicate group. Ross looks up on his phone what is going on. He realizes that the Entity herself, along with Net and LT Fan are holding innocent people hostage. All of the groups meet up in the center of Elysium, only to all be kidnapped by the army of evil. Miranda manages to hide and she is not kidnapped. Meanwhile in space, Pamela and Pammaro are teaching Jordan the Pamian customs. They notice a rocket about to launch for Earth and they decide to hop on. Jordan is reluctant but Pamela and Pammaro force him on. They make their way to earth. Meanwhile, Miranda finds Æ and they decide to gather more heroes so they can save the others. They track down the epic animals who are doing weird things and form a group. Diane also joins, wanting to help. They see a rocket land and out comes Pamela's group. They ask what's going on when they see the chaos around them and Diane explains They join with them and make one big group. Meanwhile, Nick is watching everything at home. Nick decides that he wants to help as well. The newly formed group of 9, consisting of Miranda, Æ, The Pamians, and The Epic Animals find the kidnapped heroes and they all escape together. They go and find the three villains. The Entity sends a blast, which would have killed everyone, but Nick stops it from happening. Nick convinces Net and LT Fan to turn good so they can battle The Entity. They agree and join the good side, for once. The heroes and two villains band together and manage to defeat The Entity and restore peace in the Fanonverse for now. King Aquarius thanks them for the adventure and they all part ways. Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:Non-canon